


Give In

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cousin Incest, M/M, Post-War, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Sirius is going to give in, and give Draco what he deserves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius licked his lower lip and released his breath coolly. Fucking Draco Malfoy. That bloody boy was gonna be the death of him. 

Strutting around the flat, thinking he was something so precious and unique, drove Sirius wild. If it wasn’t a promise Sirius had made to his cousin to care for Draco after the war, Sirius would’ve kicked the boy out ages ago. Unfortunately, things weren’t as easy as one would have liked them to be. 

Malfoy had a bit of a habit of walking around the house in his skivvies in the middle of the night. He’d claim, _every time_ , he didn’t know Sirius was still awake, or he’d object, _every time_ , to why Sirius was sitting up alone and drinking in the middle of the night. 

Sirius had half a mind to turn him around, pull those baby blue pants off him, and show him what was what. Sirius Black was Master of the house, and he’d bloody well be Master of Draco _Fucking_ Malfoy. 

“You need to stop looking at me like that,” Malfoy said, when once again, he’d found Sirius sitting on the kitchen table sipping Firewhisky. “By society standards, trying to eye fuck me isn’t what one would call… _civil_.” 

Sirius shook his head, finished the last of his drink, and got up off his chair. He headed off to his bedroom and away from Malfoy before he did more than just _eye fuck_ him. What did he think he was, anyway? 

When Sirius turned around and looked at Malfoy, because honestly, he really couldn’t help himself, Malfoy was leaned against the table gulping down a glass of water. So maybe he was thirsty and he’d had to come down to the kitchen to get water. It was something he could have easily summoned to his bedroom, so Sirius had to wonder if he came all the way down just to infuriate Sirius. 

Part of him felt Malfoy really wanted it. He tormented Sirius because he _wanted_ Sirius to do something about it. The idea of Malfoy wanting Sirius to _take him_ was agonising. 

Soon, though. Sirius was sure. He was going to give that boy what he deserved.


	2. Give Back

Decoding Draco Malfoy's behaviour was not Sirius' favourite past time. He hated how his cousin had him so worked up, and over what? The fact that the boy was hot and he wanted Sirius? Or maybe he didn't want Sirius but only wanted to torment him. 

Fine, then. 

Sure, Sirius had been a Gryffindor, but he'd spawned from a family that was full of Slytherins. If Malfoy wanted a war, Sirius would give him a war. 

He dressed in his favourite Muggle jeans, a tight black t-shirt, along with his leather jacket. Sirius might have been over forty, but he knew he still looked good. He had the pureblood genes to prove it. 

When he went down the stairs to the sitting room to take the Floo out to Diagon, Malfoy was sitting on the sofa reading the paper. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as his gaze travelled up and down Sirius's body. Yeah, Sirius was wearing his fuckable jeans, and knew exactly what Malfoy was thinking. It was written all over his face. 

"Out," Sirius said. "Figured you're old enough to take care of yourself; I need to have a bit of fun." 

"Wait? You're going _out_?" Malfoy asked standing up, his paper all but forgotten. 

"You got a problem, Malfoy? Last I checked you weren't the guardian in the house." 

"You're going to just leave me here, going out looking for a fuck?" 

Sirius shurgged, stepped into the Floo, and left. He didn't need to answer to Malfoy. He didn't answer to anyone. 

A few hours later when Sirius returned, his t-shirt was untucked, his hair was wild, reeking of Firewhisky. He'd had a good night, even if it wasn't the kind of night Malfoy would assume it was. 

"Did you have fun?" Malfoy's eyes scrutinised him. 

"Sure. He was satisfying," Sirius lied, obviously. He'd spent the evening drinking with the Weasley boys, Harry, and his new boyfriend. 

Malfoy bit the inside of his cheek, watching as Sirius made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"How was your evening?" he asked. 

Malfoy didn't say anything; he turned around and stomped upstairs to his room.


End file.
